Kick fluff!
by Baby Hedgehog-Cute but DEADLY
Summary: Just a whole bunch of Kick fluff. :)


**So, this is a cute little Kick fluff thing. Enjoy! Just know that in the second part, I combined a few of them, so they may not be how the lines originally were.**

* * *

><p><strong>Inspired By: <strong>partly by a bunch of 'he likes you/she likes you' or 'boyfriend/girlfriend' stuff from my profile, partly by chapter 16 of 'Kick one-shots' by LetThemKnowIamROCK'N'ROLL712

* * *

><p><strong>1. He stares at you a lot.<strong>

Kim gets a sudden feeling that someone is looking at her. She looks around, frowning, before meeting Jack's eyes across the classroom. Realizing he'd been caught, he gives her a sheepish smile and a small wave. She smiles back.

It's not the first time she's caught him staring.

* * *

><p><strong>2. He hits you a lot (just play hitting).<strong>

Kim lightly smacks him on the arm as he and the guys stare slack-jawed at the bikini-clad model on the screen. He playfully hits her back, resulting in her hitting him again, and they engage in a small, playful slap fight.

* * *

><p><strong>3. He uses the first thing that pops into his head to start a conversation with you.<strong>

"Why is it that people say 'slept like a baby' when babies wake up like every two hours?"

"What?"

"Why is—"

"No, I heard you, but… _what?_" A laugh.

"I dunno." A shrug and a grin. "I was tired of the silence, so I just said whatever popped into my head."

"Jack, the moment of silence is like, ten seconds long. You can't wait for ten seconds?"

"Well, that's ten seconds wasted because I couldn't hear your voice."

"…"

* * *

><p><strong>4. He yelled, "Hi!" to your mom the day she picked you up from school.<strong>

"HI, MOM NUMBER TWO!" he yells, as she walks towards her mom's minivan.

* * *

><p><strong>5. He blew off his buds to go see a movie with you cuz you couldn't get another girl pal to go and didn't want to go alone.<strong>

"Hey, if you don't have anything planned, will you come watch 'The Horse Whisperer' with me?"

"That lame chick flick?"

"It's not lame! But please? Grace's aunt is sick, and Kelsey is out of town."

He weighs the option of going bowling with the guys against going to the movie. They had been planning to do this for about a week now, but Kim… "Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>6. He tries to make you laugh anyway even if he gets hurt in the process.<strong>

"Oh my god, Jack, what happened?!"

"Ugh, p… puberty?" A weak chuckle and then a groan.

_"What?!_ You are lying here, _bleeding, _and you're trying to be _funny_?! God, Jack, what is wrong with you?!" Angry tears stream down a pale face as she fumbles with her phone.

"I'm sorry… you just look so pained and…" A sad smile. "I'd rather you be laughing or something."

* * *

><p><strong>7. His voice gets softer whenever you two talk. <strong>

"Leave her alone! She's not a Black Dragon anymore! She doesn't have to do what you say!"

"Jack." She puts her hand on his tense forearm.

His brown eyes immediately softens as his gaze meets hers. "I'm sorry," he says, his voice quieter.

* * *

><p><strong>8. You hung up on him. He called you back.<strong>

She presses the 'End Call' button, peeved. Seconds later, the phone rings again.

* * *

><p><strong>9. You were invited by him to a group outing. <strong>

"Hey, you wanna come play Laser Tag with the guys and I later?"

"I thought it was Guys' Night."

"You don't expect me to leave out my favorite girl, do you? If the guys have a problem, then they can talk to me."

* * *

><p><strong>10. He called you to talk about nothing at all.<strong>

"Hey."

"Hey."

"…"

"…"

"Um… is there something you need?"

"Not really, no."

"Then why did you call?"

"I just… I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, is something wrong?"

"No."

"So…"

"I dunno. I wanna hear your voice."

* * *

><p><strong>11. He imitates your laugh. Okay, you do laugh PRETTY LOUD, which makes you laugh even harder...<strong>

"Ha ha ha ha ha!"

_"Ha ha ha ha ha!"_

"Oh my god, HAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

><p><strong>12. He remembers the little things you mention in casual conversation.<strong>

"Guess who got two tickets to that Fall Out Boy concert?"

"What… oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD! ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS?!"

A laugh. "Well, aren't you excited."

"How did you know I listened to them? I don't think I've ever mentioned it."

"You did, actually. A couple of weeks ago. I don't know what we were talking about, but I do remember you saying something about them."

* * *

><p><strong>13 and 14. He sometimes stares into your eyes. He uses every possible way to touch you (your hair, face, thighs, KNEES, etc.)<strong>

"Hey you have something on your…" He doesn't even bother to finish the sentence as he gently lifts his hand and cups her face, softly rubbing the pad of his thumb against her cheek. She smiles a little. Her face flushes a little bit as a result of the touch. He uses the hand to lift her head a little, and they make eye contact. Her face flushes even further as he just stares into her eyes. He seems to be quite fond of doing that, but his gaze has never looked so… _intense. _

"No, don't," he says softly, when she turns her gaze downwards again. She looks up at him again. When did they get so close? Though she can't really say she minds. He shifts his hand so that he can lightly brush his thumb against her lips. Her eyes flutter shut of their own accord, but he doesn't protest this time. Kim can feel him leaning closer, agonizingly slow, until—

"Hey, guys, sorry to keep— whoa."

The two teenagers practically leap apart as the sensei walks into his office. The short man's eyes widen as he processes their previous position. "Uh, did I interrupt something?"

* * *

><p><strong>(And this is a second part, about what a boyfriend <em>should <em>do)**

* * *

><p><strong>When she walks away from you, mad, <strong>_**follow her. **_**When she pushes you or hits you, _grab her and don't let go_. When she pulls away, _pull her back. _When she starts cussing at you, _kiss her and tell her you love her_. **

"Ugh, I can _not _believe you just fucking did that!" She storms away from him and he follows her.

"Kim, hold on, wait." He runs after her, grabbing her arm and spinning her around. "I'm sorry, I didn't want you to get hurt."

She slaps his hand away, fuming. "I can take care of myself perfectly fine!"

"I know, I know, I just…" He gently grips her upper arms, staring into her eyes and trying to plead with his expression as well as his voice. "I got so _mad _when they talked to you like that…"

"You fucking _attacked _them!" she screams at him. She beats on his chest to punctuate her point and jerks out of his grip again.

"You didn't see the one coming up behind you," he says softly, not raising his voice against her.

"So?! I was dealing with it perfectly fine on my own!"

"Kim." He grabs her and pulls her close to him.

_"Let me go!"_

"No." He hugs her closer, nuzzling his face in her neck. "I love you, Kim," he murmurs when he feels her go still. "I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt."

She relaxes against him and sighs. "I know, Jack, but I'm the one that was with the Black Dragons for years. Not you. I know how to handle them better than you do."

He raises his head and cups her cheeks, kissing her softly. "Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>When she stares at your mouth, <em>kiss her. <em>**

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Jack," she says softly, as they walk hand in hand up to her porch after their third date.

He smiles at her. "I'm glad you did. I was a little worried you wouldn't be into go-karts."

She grins back as they stop in front of her front door. "Are you kidding? I'd rather _race_ than go to some fancy dinner."

"Well, I'll have to take you there a lot more often, then," he responds.

They lapse into a comfortable silence, neither wanting the night to end. Jack notices her eyes flick down to his lips as she bites her own. Making a split second decision, he takes a step closer, gently cups her face, and presses his mouth against hers.

* * *

><p><strong>When she's quiet, <em>ask her what's wrong. <em>When she ignores you, _give her your attention_. When she doesn't answer for a long time, _reassure her that everything is okay. _When she looks up at you with doubt, _back yourself up._**

Normally when they're on one of their study dates, she would fill their little corner of the library with her animated chatter, but she's been unusually quiet today. He glances up at her, concerned. "Kim?"

She doesn't respond, instead staring down at the page of the textbook that Jack knows she isn't reading. Jack isn't sure weather she's ignoring him or she just didn't hear him. He closes his book and goes over to sit down next to her on the bright orange beanbag she's on, giving her his full attention. She jerks, startled, proving that his latter theory is correct.

"Jack? What are you—"

"What's wrong?"

Her eyebrows furrow together. "What are you talking about?"

"You've been really quiet today, Kim. Heck, now that I think about it, you've been quiet for the past couple of weeks now."

"Whaaaat?" she says, her voice getting higher like it normally does when she's lying. "I'm not _quiet._"

"What is it, Kim?" he asks softly, immediately seeing through her act. "Did something happen?"

"…" She doesn't answer for a long time.

"It's okay, you know. You can tell me."

"I… I think the Black Dragons are stalking me."

"_What?!_"

The librarian peeks around the corner and shushes him. He flashes her an apologetic smile before focusing back on his girlfriend.

"I've seen them around a lot more lately. I could have sworn one of them was following me the other day, and I found a note in my room…" Jack hugs her to him as she starts shaking, rubbing her back and kissing her hair. He doesn't ask what the note says.

"I'll take care of it."

She pulls away and looks up at him, her eyes wet with unshed tears as she looks at him with doubt. "What?"

"I said I'll take care of it."

"How?"

He smirks and raises an eyebrow. "Do you know who you're talking to?"

She rolls her eyes, but his intention is carried out when she smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>When you see her start crying, <em>hold her and don't say a word. <em>When she's scared, _protect her. _**

"What is _wrong _with you?! How could you do this to him?!"

Jack tenses when he hears his girlfriend's voice, followed by sobs. He starts running towards the source and pushes himself to go faster when he hears her scream.

When he turns around the corner of the alleyway, he sees her on the ground, curled up in a ball with Kai, Frank, and two other Black Dragons standing above her. "Get the hell away from her!"

The four turn around, fear instantly clouding their expressions when they see the angry brunet. He rushes over to her, immediately putting himself between her and the others. Dread chills him when he notices the limp body of her collie Drake next to her.

The Black Dragons quickly take their leave, not saying a word to Jack. He kneels down by her side and gathers her in his arms as soon as they're out of sight. She cries into his chest and he rocks her gently without a word.

* * *

><p><strong>When you see her walking, <em>sneak up and hug her waist from behind. <em>**

Kim walks on ahead, distracted by something on her phone. Jack motions for the guys to be quiet and crouches slightly as he quickly but quietly runs up to his girlfriend from behind. At the last second, he straightens, grabs her waist and shouts "HELLO!" in her ear.

* * *

><p><strong>When you see her at her worst, <em>tell her she's beautiful. <em>**

"Uggggggh," the sick blonde groans, her face pale and sweaty as she leans over the toilet bowl. Jack kneels beside her, dutifully holding her hair out of her face and rubbing soothing circles into her back.

"Go on, beautiful," he murmurs. "Get it all out."

"My stomach hurts…" she moans pitifully.

"I know, and I'm sorry," he says, his heart aching for the ailing girl.

* * *

><p><strong>When she teases you, <em>tease back and make her laugh<em>.**

"Hey, obsessed-with-his-hair guy."

"Hello, girl who is obsessed with obsessed-with-his-hair guy."

* * *

><p><strong>When she bumps into you, <em>bump into her back and make her laugh.<em>**

She gently bumps her hip into his as they walk down the sidewalk. He raises an eyebrow before bumping him back. They laugh, bumping each other back and forth as they walk.

* * *

><p><strong>When she misses you, <em>s<em>**_**he's hurting inside. **_**When you break her heart, _t_**_**he pain never really goes away. **_**When she says its over, _s_**_**he still wants you to be hers.**_

"Do we really have to do this?" Jack asks softly, dropping his suitcase.

"Four years, Jack," she says, just as softly as tears stream down her face. "A lot can happen in four years. I'll be here, in Seaford, and you'll be in China. We'll both meet new people. I'd rather break up now instead of falling out of love later."

"We can try, though, can't we?"

"I don't know…"

He closes his eyes and takes a deep, shuddering breath. "Kim, are we breaking up?"

"I don't _want to, _Jack, I really don't. But…"

"Can I at least kiss you one more time?"

"…okay."

And with that he grabs her and kisses her hard, knowing that this is probably the last time he'll ever be able to.

* * *

><p><strong>When she looks into your eyes, <em>don't look away until she does.<em>**

Both of them are laying on their stomachs on Jack's bed, each working on the math problems they had been assigned earlier that day. He sees movement in his peripheral vision, and he looks up to see that she had pushed her book off to the side and huffed, looking at him. He raises an eyebrow, and she just looks at him. She smiles. He smiles back. Then she laughs and looks away.

* * *

><p><strong>When she grabs at your hands, <em>hold hers and play with her fingers. <em>When she says she likes you, _she really does more than you could understand. _When she lays her head on your shoulder, _tilt her head up and kiss her._**

"Hey," she says, sitting down on the couch next to him and leaning against his side.

"Hey," he responds, putting down the book he's reading and smiling at him. She grabs at his hand and he holds hers, playing with her fingers. They sit there for a few minutes in comfortable silence. She lets him weave her fingers in and out of hers.

"I love you, Jack," she suddenly says, resting her head on his shoulder. Jack's fingers still in surprise. He has no idea what is going on in her head that makes her express the sentiment. After a pause, he reaches over with his opposite hand and tilts her head up towards him, swiftly leaning down and kissing her firmly.

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>^v^ This was so much fun to write! Except for the sad parts… but whatever! If you enjoyed it, please drop a review! <strong>

**Until next time,**

**~BP**

**Smileyou'reateen: **_AWWWWWWWWWWWWW GURLLL you did great!_  
>Thanks! :)<p>

**JasmineLief: **_Aw this was so cute! I liked the idea :)_  
>Thank you, but I can't take all the credit. :)<p>

**DirectorT: **_LOVED IT! Awesome work with this one!_  
>Thanks!<p> 


End file.
